Inseparable
by Snapplelinz
Summary: "Carly wasted no time in taking the bait, the alcohol fuelling her desire to know the truth once and for all." A Creddie oneshot, with some Creddam thrown into the mix. Part of the creddiefans "Croctober" fanfic challenge.


**Author's Note: Hey, everybody! This is my submission for the creddiefans 'Croctober' fanfic challenge. To quote an excerpt from this oneshot itself, this story is a little out of left field and not what I usually write about. But I hope you'll read it and let me know what you think. And if this oneshot reminds you of anything you've read before on Fanfiction, then it's because I was inspired by a lot of different stories while writing this. A special thank to you to Fanfic-Reader-88 for encouraging me to write a story like this and to sockstar (you're gonna have to pitch a tent for this) for giving me permission to write this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the concept of OT3.  
**

* * *

"Ok, guys, get ready. In 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"I'm Carly!

"And I think I'm Sam!"

"You think you're Sam?" Carly asked laughingly of her best friend.

"Well, it's hard to tell, Carly. I was walking down an alleyway late last night when two hobos asked me if I like chilli. Everything else is a blur after that…" Sam murmured mysteriously, a far-away look in her eye.

"And that's why Sam's not allowed to eat cold chilli right before bedtime." Carly put in cleverly with a side-long glance at the camera.

Freddie smirked in response and continued filming the latest episode of iCarly.

"Okay, viewers. Our show tonight is dedicated to a holiday that all us kids love."

"Fried Chicken Appreciation Day?"

"Sam, there's no such holiday."

"Well, there should be one. It's way more useful than Labor Day." Sam openly scoffed.

"Actually, Sam. I was talking about a very different holiday. A very scary holiday…" Carly trailed off in an ethereal tone.

"A very special holiday we like to call…" Sam added, both her and Carly creeping closer towards the camera lens.

"HALLOWEEN!"

Then Sam hit a switch on the blue remote, turning on a black light in the room while she and Carly began shrieking at the top of their lungs. Then Sam pressed another button and the iCarly studio returned to its normal lighting once more.

"Wow, that was scary." Carly admitted while wiping imaginary sweat off of her forehead.

"Meh, I've seen scarier." Sam remarked calmly.

"Oh really, Sam? Then I guess you won't mind hearing a ghost story from our pal, George, the ghost-story-telling bra?" Carly asked smoothly.

"Bring it on!" Sam challenged in a booming voice.

From there, the rest of the show consisted of a ghost story from George involving a little boy that cried 'tax evasion' instead of 'wolf'; Gibby appearing unexpectedly in the middle of the show pants-less, which was far scarier than him being shirtless; and finally, a game of 'Messin' With Lewbert' involving a prank call made by Sam, telling Lewbert that his mole only had 5 days left to live, followed by an inconsolable Lewbert wailing for a good 5 minutes. Then Carly and Sam ended off that episode of iCarly with a round of 'Random Dancing' before Freddie yelled 'cut'.

"That was great as always, ladies." Freddie concluded with a jovial grin on his face while switching off his camera.

"Thanks, Freddie. I think we did a great job with a scary segment for Halloween." Carly noted earnestly.

"We sure did," Freddie agreed readily.

"What do you think, Sam? Wasn't tonight's iCarly episode really scary?" Carly asked quickly of her best friend.

Sam, who had been staring at the wall in an unfocused way, turned her attention back to Carly with an effort. Then she smiled wryly at Carly and Freddie, who stared back in confusion at her.

"Oh, I don't know. I think they are scarier things in life than Halloween." Sam remarked wistfully.

Then she suddenly changed tune when Carly and Freddie continued staring at her anxiously.

"Like me not getting 10 decent meals a day. Which reminds me: there are some barbeque ribs downstairs in the refrigerator with my name on 'em. Don't wait up."

And with a mock salute, Sam skipped out of the iCarly and down the stairs. Both Carly and Freddie watched her go before turning to face each other.

"What was that all about?" Freddie questioned wondering.

"I have no idea." Carly confessed truthfully.

* * *

Long after Sam had gone home, Carly and Freddie were still in the iCarly studio. Only this time, they were curled up together on one of the squishy futons, Carly sitting snugly in Freddie's lap.

"Come on, Freddie. Tell me." Carly begged, her hands wrapped around Freddie's neck.

"No, it's a surprise, Carly." Freddie reasoned lightly, smirking at the way her dimples showed when she was trying to be serious.

"But I have to know what costume you're wearing to the Halloween party! What if we don't match?" Carly whined dramatically.

"Don't worry, we will." Freddie replied simply, giving her waist a reassuring squeeze.

"Now why don't you tell me what you're really worried about?" he asked shrewdly.

Carly wrinkled her nose in concentration before responding.

"Don't get mad, ok? It's just that…I'm scared that you'll wear a 'Galaxy Wars' costume to the party that's not really…" Carly trailed off hesitantly.

"Cool?" Freddie asked with a small smile.

Carly bit her bottom lip and nodded weakly.

Freddie laughed boisterously before leaning in and kissing Carly's cheek affectionately.

"Thanks for being honest with me." He answered gently.

"You mean, you're not mad?" Carly asked in awe, staring in confusion at her boyfriend's perfectly serene expression.

"Of course not. Because I have a great idea for a 'Galaxy Wars' costume." Freddie declared confidently.

"You're not gonna dress up as 'Nug Nug', are ya?" Carly asked wearily.

"No. I'm wearing something cooler than Nug Nug's costume." Freddie remarked in a nonplussed tone.

"Freddie, there's very little that's cool about 'Galaxy Wars'." Carly pointed out dryly.

"You really think so?" Freddie asked anxiously.

"Uh huh." Carly offered with a small smile.

"Really? Would you still feel that way if I…tickled you?" Freddie questioned coyly.

Before Carly could stop him, Freddie slipped his hands underneath her T-shirt and began tickling her stomach and sides. Carly was trying to fend off his assault as best as she could, big rolls of tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Freddie, stop!" she pleaded hoarsely while laughing her head off.

"Do you surrender?" Freddie questioned slyly, keeping a firm grip on Carly's waist so she didn't fall onto the wooden floor.

"Freddie!"

"Carly!"

"Ok, I surrender! Galaxy Wars is really cool after all!" Carly yelled haphazardly through her rapid breathing.

Freddie relented and stopped tickling Carly. Once she was free again, Carly used her head to slap Freddie hard on the arm.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"More than Sam's punches?" Carly questioned curiously.

"Nothing hurts more than Sam's punches. They're like mini-freight trains of pain." Freddie muttered sardonically.

"I'm really worried."

"Don't worry so much, sweetie. Now that I've been working out more lately, they hurt less, I think."

"Not about that, Freddie. About Sam." Carly amended seriously.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Sam?" Freddie asked curiously.

"That's just it, I don't know. Haven't you noticed how weird she's been acting lately?" Carly pressed hurriedly.

"Well…she's been punching me less. But she still insults me pretty much all the time."

"Maybe, but it's been kind of half-hearted. Even giving Gibby Texas wedgies don't seem to interest her that much."

"What do you think it is? Is she fighting with her mom again?"

"No, it's definitely not that. Ever since Pam got Sam a new bunny and Sam told that doctor that Pam didn't actually get hit by a bus, they've been getting along really well." Carly explained seriously.

"Then what could it be? Do you think she's upset because we started dating again?" Freddie asked worriedly.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Did you say anything to you about it?" Freddie pressed urgently.

"She hasn't said anything, but sometimes…there's this look in her eye when she sees us together that I can't explain. Maybe she feels left out." Carly explained in a dejected manner.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Talk to her, I guess. Find out for sure what's going on." Carly replied uncertainly.

"Whatever it is, it'll be ok. Whatever you need, I'm here." Freddie reassured her while massaging her shoulders.

Carly turned around in Freddie's arms and smiled broadly at him.

"You really are something special, Freddie Benson." She declared sincerely, looking deep into his brown eyes.

"Only when I'm with you, Carly Shay." Freddie replied, matching her tone.

Carly's mouth curled into a smile before leaning in and kissing Freddie on the mouth. Freddie deepened the kiss in turn, his hands wrapping around Carly's waist and pulling her flush against him till she was lying on top of him. Carly closed her eyes and got lost in the sensation of holding Freddie close while they lay together in the iCarly studio.

* * *

The next night, Carly's Halloween party was in full swing in the Shay's apartment. Spencer was at an art convention for the weekend; he had given Carly strict instructions to clean up the apartment if it got trashed. With that thought, Carly threw caution to the wind, mainly focused on getting Sam to admit to what was bothering her. Before the party, Carly had taken Freddie aside and briefly told him that she had an idea of how to get Sam to talk and that he should follow her lead. Freddie nodded blankly in response, trying to comprehend girls and their mysterious ways on the whole.

Then near the stroke of midnight, Carly caught Freddie's eye and simply nodded in his direction. Despite being a little tipsy, Freddie figured that was Carly's signal for the two of them to get Sam on their own.

Carly couldn't help smirking appreciatively at Freddie's Halloween costume. True to his word, he had gone with a 'Galaxy Wars' themed costume. But instead of embarrassing attire like Nug Nug's that Carly had initially imagined, Freddie had chosen to wear the attire of an intergalactic space cadet: a shiny dark silver jumper with matching astronaut boots and matching gloves, the insignia of Galaxy Wars embroidered on his chest. He had dyed his hair jet black for the occasion, spiked it all to the top and spray painted a series of lightning-shaped designs on each side of his hair-line, just above his side-burns. When accompanied with a pair of large mirror sunglasses, Carly couldn't help noticing that Freddie looked incredibly attractive. But she couldn't focus on Freddie's overall delectability; she had to get to the bottom of Sam's mysterious behaviour of late.

"Take this upstairs to the studio. Sam and I will be up in a minute." Carly murmured conspiratorially in Freddie's ear, motioning with her eyes to the floor.

Freddie glanced downwards and saw a tub filled with ice and an assortment of alcoholic beverages resting in-between.

"Won't these be missed?" Freddie asked with a shifty look towards the party-goers.

Carly grinned and shook her head.

"They're all too drunk to even notice. Well, except for Gibby, maybe." She answered slyly.

Gibby, who was dancing shirtless on the coffee table with an array of face-paint on his cheeks and forehead, suddenly called out:

"Yo, Shay! Where the drinks at?"

"Check the refrigerator, Gibson!" Carly yelled back.

Then she gave Freddie another glowing smile before sauntering over towards Sam, who had her head stuck in the refrigerator. Freddie had to admit that Carly looked incredibly sexy in her Halloween costume: a Cat-Woman outfit with cute black cat ears, a leather one-piece suit, fish-net stockings and black calf-high combat boots with elbow-high black leather gloves complete with a black cape. She'd even gone so far as to paint her button nose black and draw several black whiskers on her cheeks to complete the picture. It's too bad that they were devoting their time to figuring out what was wrong with Sam. Freddie would've preferred having Carly all to himself, especially when she looked like that.

"Grab some fried chicken to go! We're going upstairs!" Carly yelled promptly in Sam's ear while she continued stuffing her face.

Unlike the rest of the party-goers, Sam hadn't bothered to dress up in costume. The only flashy thing she was wearing was a neon-pink short-sleeved jacket with bright shiny silver lettering on the back which read, 'Pork Rind United'. As for the rest of her attire, she was wearing a simple white tank-top underneath which hugged her chest quite dramatically, a pair of black skinny-jeans and silver high-tops.

"But I like it down here! The booze is down here!" Sam whined dramatically.

"No, it isn't. Freddie just took it upstairs." Carly pointed out slyly.

Then she held out her hand to her best friend, who took it in a docile manner while she led her upstairs towards the iCarly studio.

"Gibby! Make sure no one sets the apartment on fire! We'll be back in a little while." Carly called out.

"You got it, Carly!" Gibby yelled back boisterously while dancing on the coffee table.

Freddie was sitting comfortably on one of the futons in the studio when Carly and Sam entered. After carrying the tub of drinks all the way up the stairs, he had finally set it down on the wooden floor in the centre of the room. Sam glanced between Freddie and Carly with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Ok, why is Fredward acting like some security guard at the mall? What's going on?" Sam demanded suspiciously.

"I thought the three of us could hang out." Carly explained softly.

Both Freddie and Sam frowned when Carly proceeded to lock the door to the studio and close the blinds.

"You know I could just pick the lock again, right?" Sam asked flippantly.

"I know you can. But you're not going to, because we're gonna play a game." Carly answered, a devilish grin on her face.

Sam rolled her eyes, but obediently took a seat next to Carly on the floor. Freddie got up from the futon and followed suit.

"O-kay. What are we playin'?" Sam asked, feigning curiosity.

"Truth or Dare." Carly replied simply.

Sam snorted loudly in response while laughing unabashedly.

"You dragged me away from a perfectly good party to play such a lame game? What gives?"

"We'll make it interesting. After each of us tells the truth or does a dare, we have to take one sip of alcohol. I'll go first. I pick truth. Freddie, ask me something or dare me to do something." Carly implored rapidly.

"Uh, ok. Truth: what did the goat do to you on your 16th birthday at the petting zoo?" Freddie asked mischievously.

Sam chuckled appreciatively at Freddie's question while Carly glared at her best friend and boyfriend.

"It peed on me." She confessed in a mortified tone.

Both Freddie and Sam howled loudly with laughter, having suspected something along those lines. Carly grimaced and grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff from the tub, opened it and took a long sip of the vodka. She got her own back a few seconds later when she dared Freddie to go to the window, pull down his pants and moon their neighbours across the street.

* * *

The iCarly trio had consumed a considerable amount of alcohol the longer the game continued. Freddie had already removed the top part of his jumpsuit, his gloves and his boots. That left him in his silver pants and a white wife-beater that he wore underneath his costume while he sat Indian-style on the wooden floor. Carly had tossed both her gloves and cat-ears aside too on the floor next to her.

Being more adventurous than her two best friends, Sam chose more dares than truth until Carly finally called a veto on the number of dares one could possibly do in a locked room.

"You have to pick 'truth' now, Sam." Carly slurred slightly, gripping her best friend's arms dramatically.

"Ok, fine. Truth." Sam answered plainly.

Carly wasted no time in taking the bait, the alcohol fuelling her desire to know the truth once and for all.

"Are you upset because Freddie and I are dating again?" Carly asked seriously of her best friend.

"Yes."

"Why? Because you feel left out?"

"Yes, but it's not just that. I really am happy that you guys are together again, honest." Sam responded painstakingly.

"Then I don't get it. What's wrong, Sam?" Freddie asked softly, turning to face her.

Sam removed a lock of her curly blonde hair from her face before answering.

"We're seniors now, and in a few month's time, we're gonna have to start taking our SAT's and filling out applications for college we'll end up going to after graduation. Pretty soon, the three of us are gonna go our separate ways and we won't be able to do iCarly anymore either. I guess I'm just scared of everything I know coming to an end; I wish everything could just stop for a split second so that I can catch my breath, you know?" Sam asked meekly of her two best friends.

"Sam, you're not alone in this. Carly and I are feeling it too, scared and stuff about the future. I feel pretty much scared all the time thinking about college and whether my mom will be able to afford it. What gets me through the day is having you and Carly around." Freddie explained earnestly.

Carly smiled appreciatively in Freddie's direction and grasped his hand tightly in hers.

"It's not just college that I've been thinking about. I meant what I said about being happy for you guys and dating again. But the truth is, I watch the two of you together sometimes and I feel this ache in my chest. I see what the two of you have, and how easy it is and…I guess I want that for myself too sometimes. I guess I'm a little jealous because I feel like…no one's gonna ever want me as much as Freddie's wanted you for all these years, Carly." Sam confessed morosely.

"Sam, that's not true at all. Sure, you're abrasive and your appetite for all kinds of food borders on scandalous most days. But you're also loyal, resourceful, brave and beautiful. Who wouldn't want you?" Carly asked in earnest.

Then she leant forward and cupped Sam's cheeks gently in her dainty hands, holding her gaze for the longest time.

"Carly's right, Sam. I wouldn't have admitted this when we were kids, in case you broke my ribs. But you're not exactly…unattractive; you've always had something going on with your looks. In fact, Connor Blake told me just the other day that he thought you had a really nice rack." Freddie added genuinely.

"No way! He really said that?" Sam asked in wonder, looking at Freddie momentarily.

"True story." Freddie replied with a small smile on his face.

"Awesome. Thanks, you guys. I know this was a pretty weird way to get me talking, but I appreciate it all the same." Sam stated sincerely, glancing at both Freddie and Carly in turn.

"Anytime." Freddie responded meekly, shooting her his signature grin.

"Sam, you can always come talk to us. No matter what happens with us, with college and everything, Freddie and I will always be here for you. You're more than just a friend, you're family." Carly declared vehemently.

Her grip on Sam's face hadn't faltered once since the game had shifted onto more serious topics. Something in Sam's blue eyes shifted momentarily and before Carly could stop her, Sam pulled her closer and kissed her full on the lips. Freddie's eyes widened in amazement while he watched Sam make out with his girlfriend right in front of him. The alcohol currently buzzing through his veins was desensitizing him in more ways than one, making him enjoy this particular scene more than he normally would have if he were completely sober.

Carly hadn't moved a muscle from the time that Sam had melded their lips together. And when Sam finally pulled away and opened her eyes, Carly sat cross-legged on the floor with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh my God. Carly, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Sam apologised in a mortified tone.

Sam glanced in Freddie's direction and offered him a helpless look that was supposed to be apologetic. Carly's grip slipped down from Sam's cheeks towards her shoulders instead while she held her in place, stopping her best friend from fleeing the room.

"What was that?" Carly asked quietly, half out of fear, half out of curiosity.

"I don't know what came over me, I just…I'm not gay, I swear. It's just that…you're my best friend in the whole wide world, Carly. The idea of ever losing you…" Sam lamented painstakingly.

"You're not gonna lose me, Sam. Not now, not ever." Carly protested fiercely, her grip on Sam's shoulders tightening till the point of bruising.

Carly looked briefly at Freddie, as if asking for his permission for something. Then she took a shuddering breath before closing the gap between her and Sam and kissing her back. Sam's moan of surprise helped to deepen the kiss and Carly held onto her even tighter than before. Freddie couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. His girlfriend was kissing her best friend, who just happened to be another girl. If it had been any other girl in the room with him and Carly, he would probably be weirded out. But the fact that it was Sam in the room with them made it even…weirder. Yet his body seemed to belie his internal struggle, his pants uncomfortably tight due to his growing erection.

When Carly finally pulled away from Sam, she felt her cheeks burning red like fire while staring at Sam in awe. Then she looked over at Freddie, as if she'd just realised that he'd been there all along. It was Sam who finally broke the tension by speaking.

"Carly, why did you just do that?" she asked in a squeaky tone.

"I don't know, Sam…Freddie. You just seemed so sad at the idea of the three of us going our separate ways and I didn't want you to run away after what you said. So I just…went with it. It was stupid, I know that. But the truth is…I kinda liked it." Carly admitted shyly, gazing momentarily at Freddie while she spoke.

"You did?" Freddie asked softly, his eyes locked on Carly.

Without breaking eye contact, Carly looked at Freddie steadily and nodded slowly.

"So…what happens now?" Sam asked abashedly, torn between staring at the floor and at her two best friends.

Carly said nothing in response, but shifted over towards Freddie till she was leaning right into his personal space. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and enveloped her lips with his. Freddie groaned deeply into the kiss, well aware that both Carly and Sam's lip gloss were now meshed together on his lips too. Sam couldn't help but watch Freddie and Carly in their perfectly intimate moment together. Normally, she wouldn't be privy to watching her two best friends make out in front of her. But the atmosphere had shifted in such a short amount of time, leading her to believe that Carly was now giving her silent permission to be part of this, whatever this was that was happening with the three of them.

When Carly finally stopped kissing Freddie with a loud smacking noise, he still looked relatively confused by the sudden turn of events.

"Freddie, did you like it when Sam and I kissed?" Carly asked in a breathy whisper, her hands still draped around Freddie's neck.

Sensing that the game had indeed shifted, Freddie decided to play it safe and just tell the truth.

"Um…yeah, I did. It was…nice." Freddie offered meekly, hoping this answer would appease his girlfriend.

"I know this is a little out of left field, but would you be willing to try something…different?" Carly asked softly.

"Like what?" Freddie questioned curiously.

"I want you to kiss Sam."

Both Freddie and Sam looked at Carly like she had gone completely insane.

"Come on, it's not like it would be the first time that you guys have kissed." Carly reminded in a knowing tone.

"Carly, I don't know about this." Freddie murmured weakly.

"Yeah, Carls. It feels like we're definitely crossing a line here." Sam agreed haplessly.

"Well, maybe we should cross a line then. The three of us have been best friends ever since we were little. We've shared everything together, even our most embarrassing moments. This way, nothing can ever come between us; it'll just be our secret." Carly promised seriously.

"Carly, are you sure about this?" Sam asked softly, locking eyes with her best friend.

Carly came to sit in-between Freddie and Sam and entwined her hands in theirs.

"I'm sure. I love you both so much." She whispered painstakingly.

Then Freddie and Sam looked at each other, a silent message of understanding passing between them.

"If we do this, you know there's no going back, right?" Freddie asked seriously of Carly.

Carly nodded her understanding and moved subtly out of the way, giving Freddie and Sam ample room. The two of them looked at each other for a long time, very much aware of Carly watching them all the while. Then Freddie moved closer towards Sam, placing his hands timidly on her shoulders, feeling a sense of deep-set trepidation when Sam made no effort to move away or maim him.

"This is a one-time offer, Benson. Do I make myself clear?" Sam asked seriously, her blue eyes boring into Freddie's.

"Crystal." Freddie answered without blinking.

"Good." Sam muttered crisply before crashing her lips against Freddie's.

Freddie's hand shot out behind him to steady himself against the onslaught of Sam's forceful assault, his lips glued to hers all the while. It was just like the last time they kissed; only this time, there was no hesitation and no fear of keeping it a secret from Carly. It was all out in the open now and there was no going back. And once Freddie realised this, he began to enjoy the kiss even more, brushing Sam's upper lip with his tongue, causing her to moan audibly.

The sight of the two people she loved most in the world kissing didn't make Carly as uncomfortable as she initially thought. On the contrary, her eyes began to darken of their own accord with lust while her breasts strained mercilessly against the cotton confines of the built-in-bra on her costume.

Not being able to stand being separated from the two of them any longer, Carly moved behind Sam and began kissing the side of her face and neck. Sam broke out of Freddie's kiss with a loud gasp at the sensations coursing through her body with Carly's every touch and kiss. Then Carly's hands slipped around Sam's front to cup her pair of curvy breasts through her tank top, stroking them lightly with her fingertips. Freddie's hands in turn rested on Sam's stomach while peppering kisses all along Sam's collarbone and pulse points.

Sam began sighing loudly from the dual pleasure being given to her by both Freddie and Carly. She in turn wrapped her hand around Carly's neck, pulling her forward into a searing kiss. Carly's hands moved Freddie's hands and placed them on Sam's breasts, guiding him to pick up where she left off. Sam moaned softly against Carly's lips while Freddie began fondling her curvy mounds, tweaking the nipples till they hardened in his hands.

Unable to take more pleasurable stimulation, Sam moved out of Freddie's grasp and well into Carly's personal space, tugging at the straps on Carly's one-piece costume. Carly obliged by removing the straps of her costume. Freddie in turn slid Sam's jacket off of her body and watched it as fell onto the wooden floor with a soft thud. Then Freddie and Sam switched positions so that Sam was behind Carly and Freddie was in front of her. Sam began hurriedly unzipping the back of Carly's one-piece suit while Carly in turn held up her arms high in the air so that Sam could remove it from her body. Then Carly lifted up her leg one at a time, so that Freddie could take off her boots, his hands cool against her clammy ankles. This left Carly in her fish-net stockings and black underwear while Freddie's eyes roamed hungrily over her exposed body.

Then Sam moved Carly into a position so that she was now sitting in her lap and Freddie was leaning over her, capturing her lips in a blazing kiss, his hands running along the planes of her thighs all the while. Sam's hands moved around Carly's belly as she began stroking Carly's perky breasts and kissing her shoulder blades. Carly's chest rose and fell with each ministration of Sam's hands and Freddie's lips on her body. Then Freddie trailed kisses all along Carly's belly and navel, his hands moving against the sides of her stockings and pulling them down in one fell swoop. Once Carly had kicked those off of her feet, Freddie went to work on her underwear, hooking his thumbs through the edges and pulling them down so that they teased the soft flesh around her thighs, which were already riddled with goosebumps.

"Freddie, please." Carly begged hoarsely, feeling a tingling knot forming in her stomach.

Freddie looked at his girlfriend tenderly before getting on his hands and knees and positioning himself in-between her parted legs. Then he began gently running his fingers all along her rosy lips, his fingertips rubbing against her clit, sending a jolt of electricity through her bones. Then when he had found what he was looking for, he carefully pushed into her with one finger, finding that sensitive spot deep within her that made her weak in the knees. Carly's breath caught in her throat when she felt Freddie gently massaging her inner walls, pumping his finger in and out of her cave at a steady pace.

"Oh God, Freddie…more." Carly panted in a husky voice, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming out in pleasure.

Freddie acquiesced and inserted another finger deep within Carly, pumping furiously in and out of her with steady strokes. In the midst of her pleasure-filled state, Carly managed to remove one of Sam's hands from her breasts and move it downwards onto her clit. Sam watched the movement of Freddie's fingers and moved her fingers in a similar fashion on Carly's bundle of nerves, creating a circular pattern of stimulation. Carly's hips were jerking erratically forward and upward from the sensation coursing through her bones due to what both Freddie and Sam were doing to her.

She groaned in disappointment when Freddie took his fingers out of her abruptly. But her disappointment turned to inexplicable delight when Freddie kept a tight grip on her knees and moved his head in-between her legs so that his tongue was now lapping delicately at her folds. To increase Carly's pleasure, Sam's other hand left Carly's breast, her fingers dipping into her bellybutton instead, which was a very sensitive part on Carly's body. Then she leant over Carly and melded their lips together, the finger on her clit moving faster and faster.

With the dual grip of Freddie holding her and resting against Sam's body, Carly had never felt more aroused in her entire life. She could feel herself coming apart rapidly with every gratified minute, her inner walls tightening around Freddie's tongue. Sam released Carly's mouth so that she could moan and pant in time with hers and Freddie's ministrations.

"Oh God, oh God…oh…God." Carly chanted over and over again, her head resting against Sam's chest while her body arched forward.

Then she cried out sharply when her release swept over her, barrelling over her senses like a freight train, sparks shooting through her bones with shuddering perplexity. Freddie followed Carly's movements all the while, dipping his head up and down with her rising orgasm, watching her slowly dissipate into a complete state of bliss. Sam followed suit and ground her body against Carly's, holding tightly onto her all the while. She slowed down her movements when Carly's orgasm finally ceased, her body collapsing against Sam's with fatigue. Carly opened her eyes and grinned at Freddie, running her hands lovingly through his hair while he lay between her legs.

"That was amazing, thank you. Both of you." Carly stated sincerely, cupping the side of Sam's face with one hand and kissing her appreciatively on the lips.

Then she surprised Sam and Freddie by getting to her feet and helping Sam up too a few minutes later.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes." Carly declared, a devilish smirk on her face while looking at Sam.

She didn't waste any time in moving closer to Sam and kissing her deeply, sliding her tank top straps down past her shoulders. Sam shrugged out of the offending garment quite easily, leaving her in her bra, jeans and sneakers. Sam wasted no time in unsnapping the clasp of her pink bra and tossing it carelessly behind her. Then Carly began fiddling with the button and zip on Sam's jeans, anxious to get it off of her. Sam's hands moved over Carly's while she pushed the jeans down over her thighs towards her ankles before kicking them off. Then Carly dipped her head down till she was staring right at Sam's chest. Then she began fondling one breast with her hand while swirling her tongue around Sam's other breast. Sam cocked her head backwards and moaned loudly at the stimulation that Carly was giving her.

All Freddie could do was watch in amazement, his hand creeping down towards his erection. He didn't even realise that he had begun stroking himself through his pants until Sam called his attention to it.

"Carly, I think your boyfriend's in trouble over there." Sam noted slyly.

"I think you're right, Sam. Why don't we go put him out of his misery?" Carly asked mischievously.

Freddie watched in anticipation as Carly and Sam moved closer towards him, guiding him to lie on his back. Carly began kissing Freddie passionately, stopping after a few seconds to help remove his wife-beater. When that piece of clothing was out of the way, Carly leant down and began kissing Freddie's chest tenderly, her tongue gliding tantalisingly along his smooth pecks and nipples.

"Oh God, Carly. That feels so good." Freddie murmured appreciatively, his hands running through her dark tresses.

"Isn't Freddie's chest amazing, Sam?" Carly asked proudly in-between kissing Freddie's navel.

"Not too shabby, Freducinni. When did you start working out?" Sam questioned with an approving glance.

"A few months ago, when Carly and I first started dating again." Freddie answered breathlessly.

"Take off Freddie's pants, Sam." Carly commanded gently, her tongue slipping into Freddie's bellybutton.

Sam obliged and slid Freddie's pants off of his body, revealing his erection straining through his boxers.

"Wow," Sam murmured in awe, amazed by the size of Freddie, tenting through the cotton material.

"Go ahead, touch him." Carly implored softly, her lips moving back up towards Freddie's collarbone.

Freddie gasped in pleasure when Sam's hand moved over his boxers and began jerking him off rapidly. Freddie's hips bucked involuntarily into Sam's hand, which was moving along his girth, torturing him into insanity. Then Carly began licking his nipples again and Freddie thought he might come right then and there. Sensing this, Carly stopped her movements and so did Sam soon after.

"Do you have condoms?" Carly asked of Freddie in a business-like tone.

Even though Freddie had never anticipated a situation like this in a million years, he always tried to live by the Boy Scout's motto of always being prepared.

"Yeah, in the car." Freddie answered before jogging towards the car which always stood in the iCarly studio.

"You hid condoms in the car?" Sam asked laughingly.

"Why did you put them there?" Carly joined in, chuckling along with Sam.

"I figured it was the one place that no one would ever look carefully through. My mom always finds stuff in my underwear drawers and Spencer never comes up here. And I didn't think you guys would check here either." Freddie explained casually.

"Sneaky." Carly praised in earnest.

"Maybe there's hope for you after all, Fredward." Sam remarked pleasantly.

After Freddie had rolled a condom onto his penis, he gently lifted Carly so that she was sitting in his lap, his erection brushing tantalisingly against her thigh. Not being able to stand any more of Freddie's teasing, Carly quickly changed their positions and impaled herself bit by bit onto Freddie's erect member. Freddie's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sensation of Carly moving on top of him, mesmerised by the skin around her neck and breasts that was flushed and glistening.

"Carly, you feel so fucking good." Freddie groaned, his fingers grasping her petite waist so tightly to the point of bruising.

"Ungh! So do you, Freddie." Carly returned, bouncing quicker on top of Freddie.

While moving with Freddie, Carly took Sam's hand and steered her till she was standing in front of her boyfriend with her back to her. Sam got the idea, removing her underwear and lowering herself down till she was sitting on Freddie's chest, a few centimetres away from his mouth.

"Make Sam cum too, Freddie." Carly panted while pinching her nipples in anticipation of her own release.

While keeping one firm hand on Carly's waist, Freddie placed his other hand on Sam's waist, bringing her forward till his lips pressed against her clit. Sam yelped in surprise when Freddie began moving against her bundle of nerves, his tongue swirling across the rough skin with urgency.

"Oh shit," Sam gasped audibly, closing her eyes and savouring the pleasure building up between her legs.

It wasn't long before Freddie found a way to multi-task: thrusting furiously up into Carly while licking away at Sam's clit, stopping every few seconds to emit a raspy breath of air from his lungs.

"What do you think, Sam? Doesn't Freddie have…a…talented tongue?" Carly asked huskily in-between moans while she continued riding Freddie.

"Oh God, yes. Who knew…the nub…had it…in him?" Sam fired back breathlessly.

"And now…the nub's got it…in you." Freddie teased slyly, continuing to pleasure Sam as best as he could.

Freddie was having a hard time staying in control of his pending orgasm. He'd never gotten this much satisfaction from jerking off alone in his bedroom. And now he had Carly and Sam all around him, carrying him on waves of pure bliss till he thought he might explode. He had to make this last for as long as possible.

"Carly, are you close?" Freddie gasped out, trying not to go over the edge too soon.

"Almost. Let's switch so that Sam can finish too." Carly suggested graciously.

Then she moved off of Freddie's erection and gestured to Freddie to stand up. Then Carly lay down on the wooden floor, so that Sam was now in front of her and Freddie behind her. Then Carly pulled Sam towards her so that she was hovering between her legs. With Sam practically positioned on her hands and knees, Freddie was beginning to figure out what Carly wanted him to do.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly of Carly.

Carly locked eyes with him and nodded vigorously, wanting to feel her release too.

"What about you, Sam?" Freddie asked considerately of his best friend.

"Fine. But not too slow, ok? Just go hard and fast." Sam instructed hurriedly, parting Carly's legs even more.

Sam wasn't sorry a minute later after Freddie had slipped on another condom and plunged into her core from behind, burying himself to the hilt in her. The movement of Freddie thrusting into Sam aided her into pushing her fingers deeper in Carly and pumping furiously into her. Carly's head began thrashing quickly against the wooden floor while her thighs jerked haphazardly. Sam continued moving inside of Carly, her chest arching forward from Freddie's ministrations. Freddie in turn kept a firm grip on Sam's hips, pushing himself forward into her with each heady thrust, their skin slapping together with each stroke.

"Oh fuck, just like that, Freddie." Sam breathed, a shuddering moan erupting from her chest.

"How does Sam feel, Freddie?" Carly asked curiously while bucking up into Sam.

"So wet and tight…so good." Freddie mumbled, pumping himself more and more into Sam.

Sam increased the pressure of her fingers in Carly, flicking a lone thumb against her friend's bundle of nerves in time with her thrusts.

"Oh God, Sam, that's it." Carly panted breathlessly, feeling another orgasm approaching.

Freddie began copying Sam's movement and running a finger of his own along her clit, readying himself to send her over the edge right along with Carly.

"Are you almost there, Sam?" Freddie asked rapidly.

"Uh huh. Come on, Cupcake. Just let go." Sam urged amongst her ministrations on Carly.

"All together," Carly whispered frantically, feeling it coming on like a blinding light in a dark tunnel.

Freddie didn't need any further incentive when Sam tightened all around his shaft, milking him through his orgasm as he finally let go. Carly in turn tightened her inner walls all around Sam's fingers and arched backwards, her knees trembling violently. Sam lurched forward with the full weight of Freddie's orgasm bearing down on her, her knees turning to jelly while she collapsed onto Carly's lower half in exhaustion.

Freddie finally pulled out of Sam and disposed of the condom in a nearby trashcan. When he walked back towards Sam and Carly, he saw that Carly had pulled both her and Sam into the futon behind them and were cuddling in an adorable manner. Carly held out her other hand towards Freddie and pulled him into their little circle.

"Tonight was amazing," she murmured genuinely, sending Freddie all sorts of non-verbal messages of love with her eyes.

"It really was." He agreed, matching her tone.

Sam looked between them and smiled.

"This may have started off as a strange game of 'Truth or Dare'. But I gotta say, you guys sure know how to throw a party." Sam teased while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Carly and Freddie laughed appreciatively at this while Freddie moved out of Carly's grasp.

"Hey, where are you going?" Carly asked in disappointment.

"Just getting a blanket; it's a little chilly out tonight." Freddie replied nonchalantly while opening the car door once again.

"Geez, Benson. What else do you have stashed in there? A drug store?" Sam quipped sarcastically.

"Nope, just the essentials. Which includes a pack of beef jerky just for you." Freddie commented simply while tossing the said bag at Sam.

She caught the bag of beef jerky on a reflex and eyed it hungrily.

"You're full of surprises tonight, Benson." Sam retorted, but without malice.

While Sam tore the bag open with her teeth, Freddie dragged a third futon over towards them. Carly moved more to the right, making space for Freddie to lie down between her and Sam. Then when Freddie had spread the blanket over all three of them, Carly moved her head onto Freddie's chest, wrapping her hands around his stomach while she hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much, Freddie." she whispered contentedly, feeling sleep coming over her swiftly.

"I love you too, Carly." Freddie whispered back, kissing the side of Carly's face affectionately and wrapping an arm around her.

"Love you too, Puckett," he added as an afterthought amidst all of Sam's loud crunching.

"Yeah, yeah. I like you…a normal amount too, Benson." Sam shot back impatiently through a wad of chewed jerky.

Freddie responded by pulling Sam close and blowing a wet raspberry in her ear, causing Carly to laugh uproariously. Sam responded by elbowing Freddie in the ribs, causing him to groan in pain. Then she appeased him by resting her head on his shoulder, allowing him for the one and only time in their lives to put his hand around her shoulder. Within a few minutes, they were fast asleep.

Gibby, who had come looking for Carly to ask where all the beer went, frowned when he jiggled the doorknob of the iCarly studio and found that it was locked. Through a careful manoeuvre of peering subtly through a tiny gap in the blinds on the door, Gibby could make out the silhouettes of what looked like Carly, Freddie and Sam lying on futons in the studio, a blanket thrown over them and fast asleep.

"Wow. Halloween really is the freakiest holiday of the year," Gibby murmured pensively before grinning to himself and skipping down the stairs.

"Damn, Gibster. You always miss out on the good stuff at parties." He complained lightly, joining the fray of party-goers in the Shays' living room once more.

"Next Halloween, buddy. Next Halloween." He promised himself confidently.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, the lemony-ness is finally at an end. I'd love to say that I feel ashamed of my deep-set perversions, but...I'm not. I apologise if anyone was taken aback by my story, but I'm not sorry for writing it. You can vote for me for Croctober at creddiefans, but you don't have to. I wrote this for fun. And now I'm about to pull a 'Sam Puckett' and eat some friend chicken. Later!**


End file.
